


You're My Sweetheart

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [4]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alec gets a new phone for Christmas, Daisy gets him to set up an Instagram account. Not long after he and Rose find their new home, he decides to take a photo challenge. Rose helps him along the way and it helps solidify their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sweetheart

Before Daisy had left to go back to her mum’s, she had introduced her father to Instagram, much to her own amusement. Rose had assured her that if he had any questions, she would help him, despite Alec telling them both he had this under control. Neither of them thought he would take to Instagram as fast as he had, which made Alec smug for a few weeks. They had moved into their new house in the middle of March and were settling in nicely. They had already made plans for Daisy to come down for a month once school was out and Rose saw how excited Alec had become for his daughter’s visit, even if it wouldn’t be for a few months.

Rose had signed up for Instagram at the same time Alec did and aside from Daisy and Alec, she mostly followed friends from Torchwood. Now that they had their own house, Rose was doing more work for Torchwood, which had led to her leaving the diner she had worked in. She missed doing the fieldwork that she had been doing, but when there was suspicious activity in areas around Broadchurch, she would go and investigate before reporting back to Jake. It worked for everyone and Alec had been supportive of her work and would go out with her in the field when he could.

Hearing her phone ping, she pulled it out from her pocket to see she had a new notification. Since the beginning of the month, Alec had been posting a new picture every day with the tag of 30 Day Photo Challenge. Today’s picture appeared to be the newspaper, tagged as black and white. Smiling softly, she sent him a text, trying to mask her amusement.

_Black and white means a picture in black and white, love. Not something that is black and white. – Rose_

_Ah. Will you help me then?_

_Yes, when you get home. I’ll show you the filter. I miss you – Rose_

_I miss you too, love. I’ll be home early._

_All right. Be safe. xoxo – Rose_

_Always am._

Rose grinned at her phone before going back to Alec’s Instagram. He had gotten a new phone just before Christmas, a smart phone. She had told him it would be nice to have for when he wanted to talk with Daisy, they would be able to video chat, which she had shown him how to set up. As she went through his earlier pictures, she looked to see what the other photo challenges were. He had taken some amazing pictures just on his phone and it made her want to get him his own camera. She would need to ask Jake and Mickey about a good camera and get it in time for his birthday.

When Alec got home just before six, Rose was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Slipping his phone out from his pocket, he snapped a picture of her. It had been uncharacteristically warm that day for April and Rose was wearing one of her dresses. Walking over to her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, sliding his arm around her waist. “Hello.”

She gave him a bright smile before kissing him gently, letting her free arm wrap around his neck. “Hi. You’re late.”

“Aye, I know. Had to finish interviewing a suspect before I could go. Took a bit longer.”

“Well, go sit. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Need help?”

“No, I’ve got it. Go relax.”

Alec pressed a kiss to her lips before leaving her to finish cooking. “How was your day?”

“Wasn’t bad. Might go to London for a few days next month to see everyone. Mum said you were welcome if you wanted to go with me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah, would be nice having you and Mum finally meeting. We can stay with them and not have to worry about a hotel or anything.” She told him as she brought their plates over to the table.

Alec took his from her and caught her now free hand in his. “Just tell me when you want to go and we’ll go.”

“Yeah?” She gave him a bright grin as she set her plate down on the table.

“Aye. Did you warn her about the look-alike thing?”

“Yes, I did. I sent her a picture of you just so she’d believe me. I think she fainted because Dad ended up on the phone with me.”

“Sounds like an adventure.” He deadpanned, giving her an innocent smile.

“Oi watch it or I’ll have Mum set you up in the guestroom.” Rose smirked, seeing him pale at that thought.

Once dinner was over and Alec cleaned up the dishes, he swept Rose up in his arms, letting his hands rest on her lower back before letting his lips slide over hers in a slow kiss. When he broke the kiss a few minutes later, he leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her breath on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered softly, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Alec brushed his thumb over her cheek gently, letting his eyes search her face. He never thought he would get a second chance at love, but when he met Rose he knew his luck had changed.

“Do you want to go relax on the sofa together for a bit? You can tell me about your day.”

“My day was boring. Didn’t get to see you.”

Rose gave him a shy grin, shaking her head playfully at him. “Then at least come have a cuddle with me. It’ll make up for not seeing me all day. Plus I want to show you the picture filter.”

“Fine.” He grumbled out, his look softening when he saw her grin widen.

After they settled together on the couch, Rose took his phone from him and brought up Instagram. “Which picture do you want to use?”

“Use the one of the pier that you took on my phone.”

“That’ll look pretty.” As she loaded the picture in, she showed him where to select the different filters.

“Why are there three different ones for the same thing?”

“Well, they’re not exactly the same. There’s subtle differences between them. You can change the settings and everything on those too.”

“I don’t need to know all of that. Just show me which one to use. I’ll figure the rest out later.”

Giggling softly, Rose showed him which one she would use before handing the phone back to him so he could finish posting the picture. She snuggled up against his side, letting her head lean against his shoulder as she looked at his phone. “Is Daisy doing the same challenge as you?”

“Aye, she is. She told me about and said I should do it with her.”

“I think it’s sweet.”

“I’m not sweet.”

“Yes, you are. But only when it comes to either Daisy or me. I think it’s sexy, if it makes you feel better.”

“Yeah?” He quirked an eyebrow up at her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Yes. Now, what other challenges do you have?”

“Tomorrow is heart, next day I have to take a picture of a phone, I don’t remember the rest. I have the list on my desk.”

“I can’t wait to see the rest of them. I was looking at Daisy’s pictures before, she has some good ones.”

“Aye she does. I taught her everything she knows.”

Rose giggled softly, slipping her arms around his waist to hug him.

“What? I did!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Didn’t have to.” He mumbled, petulantly. “You laughed.”

“Only because the picture in my head of you teaching Daisy to take a good picture was an amazing picture. I noticed the pictures you took that you posted were amazing, figured Daisy had to have learned from you.” She told him softly, lifting her head up to kiss his cheek. “You’re an amazing dad.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, I do. Daisy is very lucky.”

“I wanted more kids after Tess and I had Daisy.” He admitted, quietly, a few minutes later. “But Tess, she didn’t want to have any more kids.”

“Is that something you still want, more kids?”

“I do.”

“With me or?”

“Aye, with you. If you want.”

“Yeah, I would like that. You’ll have to teach them photography though.” She told him as she settled her head against his shoulder once more. “Is that why you wanted this house, since it has four rooms?”

“Thought we could grow into it.”

“I like that idea. But not just yet, yeah?”

“I agree, we both need to get settled in together, see what it’s like living together. You’ve only just stopped stealing the blankets.” He teased her, chuckling quietly.

“Oi.” She poked his side gently. “I get cold. Not my fault. Could always get two single beds instead of the double.”

“No, no. I’m fine with you stealing the blankets.” He assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The next day when Rose was working on identifying different alien tech, she heard her phone ping to signal she had a notification. Seeing that it was her Instagram, she pulled up the picture Alec had tagged both herself and Daisy. It was a picture of the two of them together during their New Year’s celebration. This picture had the tag of something you love. With a grin, Rose clicked to the like the picture, leaving a smiley face in the comments.

Alec had been worried that Daisy wouldn’t accept Rose, or that Rose wouldn’t accept Daisy but he found that they got along well. Whenever Daisy had an issue with her mum, over the past few months, she would call Rose, or call him and ask for Rose. It always made him feel good to know she had someone she could turn to when she needed to.

When Rose checks Alec’s Instagram on day 28 of the challenge, she sees a picture of the necklace he bought her. The pendant on the chain is a heart, which he told her was his own heart, and she needed to keep is safe for him. As cheesy as it was, it brought tears to Rose’s eyes. She knew he wanted to get her an engagement ring, but they weren’t ready for that, she wasn’t ready for that. When he gave her the necklace earlier that morning, he also told her it was a promise that he was going to be with her for as long as the universe gave them. Forever, she had told him, because that’s what he was, her forever.

On the last day of Alec’s challenge, Rose woke up to see a picture of herself had been posted, with the tag, happiness. When she stopped by his office for lunch, he couldn’t get one word out before she launched herself at him and snogged him breathless. Thankfully, she had closed his office door before doing so. He really didn’t need another nickname around the office.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A list of all of Alec’s photo challenges.
> 
> Your view today  
> Self-portrait  
> A stranger  
> Ride  
> Dinner  
> Sun  
> Door or window  
> Black and white  
> Heart  
> Phone  
> Something you love  
> Shadow  
> Where you work  
> Night  
> Inside your closet  
> Your handwriting  
> Reflections  
> A part of yourself you love  
> Upside down  
> Inside your fridge or cupboard  
> Smile  
> Book  
> Inspire  
> Your shoes  
> Music  
> Animal  
> Fairytale  
> Something new  
> Faceless self-portrait  
> happiness


End file.
